mercedes_lambrefandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Lambre Facts
All the trivia we can find about Mercedes Lambre should be listed on this page. If you have any questions or need some help, feel free to contact an Admin. Trivia *Her best friend on set is Martina Stoessel *Her zodiacal sign is Libra. *She's a very kind person; the complete opposite to her character, Ludmila. *She has a tattoo on her ankle that says "Las amapolas crecen rojas" ("The poppies grow red"). *Her natural hair color is brown. *She is very good at painting. *Her fans are named "Mechistas". *She has a cat called "Helena". *She prefers to use backpacks more than suitcases. *When she received the notice that she was part of the Violetta cast, she was walking down the street. *Martina's mom, Mariana, loves her like her own daughter. *She had her first kiss when she was in a park. *When she has to shoot scenes where she has to act as a villain, she takes a lot of time to prepare for it, because she laughs a lot while shooting. *She can sing in Italian. *When she was 13 years old, she practiced a lot for a role like Ludmila. She also devoted to acting, theater and modeling. *When she was 14 years old, she tried out for a casting, but she didn't get accepted. *Many girls are afraid of her because they think she is like Ludmila, but in real-life she is a very good person. *Unlike Ludmila, Mercedes prefers comfortable and basic clothes instead of glamorous and glittery ones. *She loves travelling in groups of friends and family. *When she hangs out with friends she prefers to go to the movies or go out to eat. *In her spare time she loves to be with friends and family. *She likes to write songs. *When she was 17 years old, she worked as a model for "Utilisma".[1] *When she was 19 years old, she tried up for a role in Violetta, and she was so happy that she even cried when she found out she got accepted. *Her and Lodovica love to sing in Italian. *She began as a model in Argentina. *She was born in Buenos Aires. *She studied jazz dance with Juan Mallach for three years and with Gustavo Carrizo. *She is currently dating Xabiani Ponce De León .[2] *If she wasn't an actress, she would like to be a drama teacher. [3] *She was dating Pablo Espino but they broke up.[4] *She has more than 10 plants, and one of them is named Ludmila. *She wrote a song called "Luz" for Martina. *She and Xabiani Ponce de Leon have a kitten named Alaska. *She and Jorge Blanco made a birthday cake together for Candelaria's birthday. *Her favourite moment of Violetta en Vivo is when her character, Ludmila, said sorry to Violetta. *The name Mercedes means 'mercy' or 'Mary of mercies'. *Her favorite Disney princesses are Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. *In her free time she likes to go out with friends and family, write songs and go to the theater.